


To Be With You

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was a joy to spend his time with you.And you felt the same way.





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

**i. sunrise**

Sunlight filtered through the fluttering navy blue curtains, and with each band of light that manages to tease at his eyelids, Ranulf grumbled and cuddled up just a bit closer to you. His arms were wrapped around your waist and he pulls you closer, and snuggled his face against your head.

But perhaps his affections were a bit too much, just a bit too overbearing when he hears the soft whimper and the slight pressure of your hands on his broad chest. He opens one eye, revealing an amethyst orb and he yawned slightly until pulling away just enough for you to be comfortable again.

He chuckled lightly as he watched the wrinkles of your brow fade away. The slight irritation on your visage dissipates and you’re peacefully at rest again. Your chest rising and falling steadily as you adjusted yourself just enough to be comfortably settled against him. He smiled before gently running his fingers through your hair and closes his eyes again.

**ii. mornings**

Mornings on a lazy day meant your husband would definitely sleep in. You couldn’t help but gently pry his hands off of you before quickly slipping out from under the covers before he subconsciously pulled your vanishing warmth towards him. There was a slight grumble before he settled with hugging your pillow close to him.

It isn’t until you’ve already left the room and the aroma of coffee, bacon, and eggs fills the house that he wakes up. He finds himself on your side of the bed, nuzzled into your pillow and he slowly sits up. The grogginess is evident by the cat-like yawn and he slides out of bed.

He finds you in the kitchen as always, breakfast was basically done and ready to be set out on the table, but he wraps his arms around your waist, and nuzzling his head against yours while resting its weight on your shoulder.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” you laughed. You gently leaned against him momentarily and his nose gently brushes your cheek and he whispered into your ear, “Good morning, beautiful.”

His arms gently pull you closer, careful not to disrupt as you finish cooking the pancakes and he sighed contently. You feel his grip loosening though, and his weight slowly gets heavier as he makes himself a bit too comfortable. You finish making the pancakes and gently kiss his cheek, effectively waking him up.

Your bright orbs meet those sleepy heterochromatic orbs and you smiled, “Help set up the table for me?”

He made a small whine before sighing and pressing his forehead against yours and smiled, “Okay.”

**iii. afternoon tea**

On lazy afternoons like these, you were usually in his arms as the two of you watched movies. Otherwise, the two of you are working on things for work or out and about in town, shopping, chatting over a cup of coffee or meeting up with dear friends.

With winter coming and the winds turning frosty, there was something pleasant with sitting at home with the heater on, wrapped and bundled in a blanket as you guys watched your favorites. Though in your case, you had drifted off to a quiet afternoon nap.

But on special occasions, one of you would surprise the other with a special afternoon tea. Today, Ranulf has set up the table with a white laced table cloth. Instead of the usual scones and small sandwiches, there were gingerbread cookies and peppermint creams. Two hot mugs of hot cocoa sat across from each other, and at the edge of the table sat a small pot of poinsettias.

He glanced over, seeing that you were still resting peacefully on the couch. But as soon as he finishes plating everything, he could hear you grumble slightly as you found your personal heater gone. Your head pops up from the back of the couch and you meet his amused gaze.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” he teased as you slowly padded your way over. The blanket fell off your shoulders as you made your way over, and your eyes widened with surprise and he chuckled, “It’s a bit last minute, but-”

“It’s okay, I love it.”

**iv. dusk**

Despite his dislike for the sunlight during the early mornings, he couldn’t help but find himself captivated by the sight before him. The sunset had a strange calming aspect to it. It was aesthetically pleasing as it painted the sky with hues of pink, orange, blue, and purple all at once, all the while dying everything its rays touched in the same faint shade.

But perhaps it’s also because a sunset always symbolized the end of the day, and on a typical work day, that meant going home to you.

Though in his eyes, even with their brilliance and captivating hues, the prettiest sight of all was you. Your silhouette was enhanced with the beautiful backdrop of the sunset. And to him, nothing in the world was as beautiful as you are.

**v. evenings**

Once the sun sets and the stars begin to slowly twinkle their way through the darkness, Ranulf couldn’t help but feel at ease. The night sky meant that he was home, or that he was going home to you.

There was something oddly comforting with having you waiting for him back at home. He hated the moments when he’d come home later than usual. But he rarely let work keep him late. After all, Ranulf relished in the moments before dinner in which he would help you cook, acting as your sous chef and randomly spoiling you with fleeting kisses as he passed by you in the kitchen.

Regardless, as great as dinner and eating with you was, he enjoyed the moments spent cuddling and snuggling together in bed. Soft whispers were exchanged between the two of you, ranging from small casual conversation about each other’s days to your deepest and darkest secrets.

But tonight it was different as the two you shared a comfortable silence as you laid side by side facing each other. His fingertips gently traced your face and you giggled before breaking the silence.

“It’s almost Christmas.”

He nods and your legs find his, entangling them together and you asked, “Is there anything you want?”

He hummed momentarily and his hand gently cupped your cheek and he shook his head.

“Nothing at all?” you asked. But your voice was slowly trailing off as his thumb gently rubbed your cheek. The warmth of his hand and the comfort and coziness of the bed was lulling you to sleep rather quickly. You yawned and he smiled, “We can talk about this tomorrow, babe.”

You barely manage to nod slightly before your breathing evened out again. You can barely register him pulling you close and his lips gently brushing your forehead. Once you fall into a gentle slumber, Ranulf can’t help but admire your features.

He really doesn’t need or want anything for Christmas. Except maybe having you by his side. After all, there was no better joy in spending time together with the ones you love the most.


End file.
